


His Darling Girl

by AnitaB



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t own Tin Man, or anyone from it.  But when the age gap characters talk to me, I can’t help but listen.  DG’s bored and tense, and Cain has to do something about it. DG/Cain romantically committed ship ahead.  Will earn its rating with romantic smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ways to Unwind

Title: His Darling Girl 

Author: Anitab

Author’s Note: I don’t own Tin Man, or anyone from it. But when the age gap characters talk to me, I can’t help but listen. DG’s bored and tense, and Cain has to do something about it.

Rating: M

His Darling Girl  
By AnitaB  
Chapter one: Ways to unwind

She was watching him, had been watching him for awhile. And there was … something in her eyes as they followed him in and out of rooms. Something he didn’t understand. But deep down, it unsettled him. 

“I’m not a little kid anymore.” DG leaned against the door jam, standing just a little too close. As usual. She was always too close. Unless she was out of sight. Then she was too far away. “You know that, right, Cain?”

There was no safe response to give, so he didn’t. Instead the head of the royal protection detail turned back to the stack of boxes to be moved without a word. Cain wrapped his arms around a crate and stood…only to stop short to keep from stabbing her in the stomach with the corner. “DG! Please…” He set the box on the floor and met her eyes, watching her unfold her crossed arms. She stepped closer and Cain felt every molecule of air leave the room.

“You know, right? That I’m not a little girl.”

Oh, he knew alright. Cain called her kiddo and princess because he wanted to think of her that way, not because he did. He’d known she wasn’t a little girl when she’d thrown herself into his arms in the hall of Azcadillia’s prison, after she’d rescued herself and Raw from their cells. He’d known she was a woman when she’d broken out of Dorothy Gale’s marble tomb. He’d known she was so much more than a child when she’d demanded to confront and rescue her older sister, possessed by the dark witch.

He knew DG had every ounce of stubbornness, magic, and guts the Gale bloodline had to offer and Cain loved and hated that. “Yeah, Kiddo, I know you’re a big girl.”

The spark in her eyes was on the edge of becoming a bonfire. That was the heat that had changed every corner of the O.Z.

It had changed him. And by the looks of it, Cain was going to get another dose of it. Right now.

“So why are you treating me like a baby?” She perched a jean-clad hip on the stack of boxes and glared at him. “I couldn’t pack up my own room. I can’t ride my bike. I can’t go anywhere alone. And the tinman with a big gun won’t even let me lift the big boxes.”

//Damnit, DG.// “Your parents…”

Suddenly, she wasn’t an arm’s length away staring. She was poking him in the chest with a sharp nail, standing just inches from his toes. “Have never gotten past the five year old dead girl they shipped off for safety. I’m almost 21.”

//In 6 months and 14 days.// He wanted to step back, and he didn’t. Cain loved her fire. And every time he got to feel it, it got harder and harder to go back to the cold, to pull away. “I know that, and so do your parents.” Cain forced himself back, covering the move by sitting on a stack of boxes. “But they didn’t see you grow up. It’s hard not to be protective of someone you love.”

“You’re protective, they treat me like glass.” She propped her fists on her hips and glared down at him. She was absolutely right. He was protective of her. And she was so beautiful he lost track of words. “Try to tell me different, Cain, and you’ll have to swim the frozen lake to get your hat back.” 

He smiled against his will. DG loved to threaten his hat. Any time it went missing, he always found it in her room… or on her. “They have reason, Kiddo. A lot of bad people lost their power or their money when you rewrote the whole O.Z. They’re not happy with you.” Cain stood and stepped closer. “We just want you safe.” He hadn’t realized he’d held out a hand to her until she took it.

Angry DG he could stand up to. But now she looked up at him with half-defeated eyes, holding a hint of fear. “I know, Cain, but I… I don’t want to live afraid.”

Something inside him crumbled. Cain would do anything to get that look off her face, even carve out his own heart. Still holding her hand, he turned and led her down the hall. “Come, DG, let’s go for a ride.”

“On horseback?” The sound of her voice whined.

“No, on your bike.” He sighed with resignation. “You can’t go alone, but you can go as fast as you want.”

Suddenly he didn’t have her hand anymore. Just as suddenly Cain was responsible for all of her. DG gasped and threw herself at his chest, arms tight around his neck and toes dangling above his boots. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, telling himself it was to keep her from falling. There wasn’t an easy excuse for closing his eyes and burying his face in her hair. “Thank you, Cain.”

000

She watched the look on his face change before he turned and headed for the stairs, still holding her hand. Puzzled, DG followed. “Come on, DG, let’s go for a ride.” He loved the horses. She didn’t. Her feet stopped them both.

“On horseback?”

Broad shoulders lifted and fell. He sighed? Cain didn’t sigh. He argued, he yelled. Once he’d even thrown her over his shoulder and carted her off. He didn’t sigh. “No, on your bike. You can’t go alone, but you can go as fast as you want.”

She almost couldn’t believe him but on the look on his face was that of a man about to be shot. He really meant it. //Yes,// Breathless, DG caught herself against his shoulders, clinging to Cain as his hands slowly rose to her back. His arms tightened, his face tucked against her throat. //Cain,// Her toes hovered at his ankles as his arms held her safe and secure in mid-air. She loved his hugs and never got enough of them. “Thank you, Cain.”

Breathless moments too soon, DG’s toes touched the floor and strong arms loosened and dropped from her waist. 

She ignored the chilly moment and grabbed his hand. If she didn’t get him on the bike fast, maybe he’d change his mind. And there was nothing DG wanted more right now then this ride. “Come on, Cain. Let’s go.”

Before she knew it, Cain was wearing his coat and her favorite hat and staring down at the motorcycle her dad had brought to the O.Z. by balloon. “This is a bad idea.”

She couldn’t help a smile and a laugh. “Of course it is. I’m driving.”

He looked at the bike like it was trying to attack him, or the queen. Or DG. “Yes, you are, DG.” His hand rubbed along his jaw before his eyes lifted to hers. “And you’re not going to crash it and kill us both, right?”

“I have speeding tickets but no crashes, Cain. I swear.” DG loved the mix of concern and trust in his eyes as he looked at her and the bike.

He hated motorcycles but he was going to climb on one with her, for her. Cain was about to put his arms around her and hold on tight.

And she was going to love it. DG threw a leg over the seat and looked over her shoulder at him. “Come on, Big guy, it’s not gonna bite you.”

He muttered something she couldn’t hear, adjusted his hat, and sat stiffly on the bike behind her. “Ready when you are, Kiddo.”

His hands weren’t even on her yet. They were gripping the leather edge of the seat behind him. “You’re not ready. Cain, you’re gonna fall off if you don’t hold on.”

He paused, not even breathing for a second. “I’m holding on.”

He was clueless. And cute. “To me, Cain. You said I could go fast and you’re gonna need to hold on.” Nerves all over her back were breathlessly aware of the slow shift of his ribs. He scooted forward just a bit, putting his legs closer along hers. Leather creaked as big hands let go of the seat. Cain leaned forward against her back, slowly touching fingertips ever so lightly to her waist. DG hadn’t even turned over the engine and she could already feel her heartbeat racing. Because of Cain. It was weird though, that she couldn’t breathe. “A little tighter if you don’t wanna fall.” 

DG bit her lip and closed her eyes as his strong arms finally held on tight and his hands flattened against her stomach. //Cain,// He felt so good. “Better?”

//Oh, god, yes!// DG barely caught herself before saying that out loud and nodded, trembling fingers turning the key. The engine roared to life, thrumming energy over her skin. Working throttle and brake, DG tried to concentrate on the road under her wheels and not the Tinman wrapped around her ribs. It wasn’t easy when the first burst of speed had Cain cutting off her breath with his grip. She could feel every inch of his chest imprinted on her back, could feel the muscles in his arms bunch and tighten.

Never in her life had she enjoyed a ride more. And it only got better. His arms never loosened, but as the miles passed DG could feel Cain relax against her back. His chin propped itself on her shoulder and his chest and legs weren’t quite so carefully still.

But his arms and hands didn’t loosen even the slightest bit. If anything, his fingertips seemed to cling a little tighter.

Cain liked this, his body following hers through curves, his breath against her ear. “Well? Whattaya think of your first real ride, Cain?”

The question made his ribs shake with a second or two of laughter before his lips nearly touched her ear to give an answer. “I’ve ridden a bike before, Kiddo.”

“Not and liked it this much, you haven’t.”

His entire body went still for an instant until the next curve made him melt against her back. His response was so quiet she almost couldn’t hear it. “No, not and liked it this much.”

000

She’d nailed it, perfect aim, fatal shot. He’d never liked anything as much as this moment in time. No horse ride, no drive, nothing. Nothing else had put his princess so close to him. Nothing else let him feel her in his arms like this, her back to his chest, her hair brushing his face, her hips and thighs against his own. Nothing else let him feel her laughter against his ribs or touch her smooth curves with guilty hands.

He loved this godforsaken death cycle, as long as DG was on it with him.

The rest of the ride passed too quickly in a companionable silence. All too soon he would have to open his arms and let her go. Pressing himself closer for the last few miles, Cain spread his hands to feel just a little bit more of her. He tucked his chin against her shoulder for the sweet scent of her hair.

Before he knew it the bike was motionless under them and it was time. A twisty part of his brain noted that DG hadn’t so much as shifted away from his chest yet. Time to let go.

Cain closed his eyes against the sudden chill in his skin. Hands first, they should be easy. Stiff fingers slowly released their grip on her waist, even more slowly followed by arms opening. Cain forced his hips back along the seat away from hers until he wasn’t touching her at all.

How was it that this air was colder than the wind chill of a hell for leather bike ride?

Finally, Cain managed to drag his reluctant body off the seat entirely. Only then did he realize his hands had rebelled, reaching for hers as she climbed off.

“Well, we lived,” DG stood toe to boot, not really looking at him, but still holding both his hands. “Thank you, Cain.”

Before he could possibly have reacted, DG rose up on her toes and planted her lips almost against the corner of his own in a kiss he felt… everywhere. From his toes to his fingers to the crown of his hat, every inch of Cain’s skin felt and envied that tiny touch of her lips. He went frozen, knowing deep down that any move he made would not be away from the soft, sweet warmth of her lips.

When she pulled away, both lips and hands, he could breathe again, raggedly at least. Cain turned, watching her hair bounce against her shoulders as she ran up the stairs to the door.

He could see it, as clearly as Ambrose’s digital time loop machine. He could see exactly what would have happened if he’d moved at all. His hands would have fisted in that tangled brown hair, would have dragged her tight against his chest. His lips would have found hers, stroked and invaded for the taste of her on his tongue.

And DG would have pushed him away with a look of fear or disappointment on her face. Cain could see it perfectly, and it would kill him to see it for real.

Hat in his hands, Cain slowly climbed the stairs, trying with every step to push all his dangerous thoughts back into their tin box. If only it were as easy to keep it closed.

For three days he watched her nerves slowly wind up tight again. Three days was just about as long as he could take. But another bike ride would take an axe to that little tin box of thoughts.

But what to do…

//This is a bad idea.//

Cain found himself at her door, rapping a fist on the wood. “Hey, kiddo, get changed.” The door swung open to show DG on her balcony with a sketchpad. Probably one of her landscapes, though he never understood why she always hid them from people until they were finished.

“Change for what, Cain?” The sketchpad snapped closed and slid out of sight before she stood and turned to him. “Where are we going?”

“First you need to put on something comfortable and easy to move in. Then meet me in the gold ballroom.” He watched her head tilt and the beginning of a question form on her lips. //Nope, no questions, DG. \\\ “Five minutes, so hurry.” He turned on one heel and was out of earshot before she could speak.

This was such a bad idea, but she’d love it. He hoped. And it might help her parents calm down some. 

Four minutes and thirty seconds later DG stepped through the ballroom doors in sweats and a t-shirt. “This what you had in mind?”

Cain finished setting his coat, hat, and holster on a chair before he turned. //Beautiful,// “Perfect,” Shaking his eyes loose, he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves. “I was thinking. Your mom and dad might loosen the apron strings a little if you know how to defend yourself.” 

Her eyes widened and her lips curved into a bright smile. “And you’re gonna teach me. Do I get a gun?”

He stepped close enough to reach out and ruffle her hair. “First things first, my violent little princess. Hand to hand combat, then maybe a gun.” He couldn’t help a smile at the eagerness in her face. He’d been right. It was a horrible idea and she loved it. “You got all the fire and grit you need, but not the how to. It’s time to learn how to throw a punch.”

000


	2. Hand to Hand, Lip to Lip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain's distraction for DG doesn't work out quite like he planned. It went way, way better.

His Darling Girl  
By AnitaB  
Chapter two: Hand to hand, Lip to lip  
She loved that smile, loved seeing it more and more often. DG could draw that smile from memory alone. In fact, that’s exactly what she’d been doing five minutes ago when he’d knocked on her door. 

And now he was standing in front of her wearing that smile with his sleeves rolled up and his vest unbuttoned. “It’s time to learn how to throw a punch.”

Damn she loved it when Cain did stuff like this. From bike rides to butt kicking. And every now and then she’d feel something… in the way he’d look at her or touch her. Something that felt so good, so right. 

So impossible.

“Alright, Kemo Sabe. Show me this punch.” DG tried to focus on the form and technique of the move he was showing her and not on the way his shirt outlined the muscles of his arms and shoulders.

“Better, DG.” He touched one hand to her shoulder and the other to her hip. His grip shifted her body in the right motion. “You get more force if your whole body is behind it. Twist here and at the hip.”

Before she’d gotten nearly enough of the contact, Cain was back in front of her with an open hand at her shoulder height. “Go again, right here.”

Concentrating, DG did exactly as he showed her, putting every inch of her body behind the slam of her knuckles into his hand. She laughed when he took a sharp step back at the force of her punch. “Good, very good.” Her eyes lingered on the line of his arm as he braced for another. “Again, DG.”

“You asked for it.” Half-way through the punch, she saw him move but didn’t have time to stop. Cain grabbed her wrist and spun her into his arms to pin both her hands against her own ribs. “Cain,” her breath caught as his tickled the back of her neck. 

“Outside of training, nobody stands still while you hit ‘em.” She bit her lip against the feel of his arms and the grip of his hands.

“Got it. Show me something else.” She didn’t wiggle or struggle against his hold even though she wanted to. The urge to twist against the heavy muscles of his chest had nothing to do with escaping and everything to do with feeling more of him. 

“Not yet, DG.” His arms tightened around her, fingers closing against her wrists. Any closer and she might never breathe again. “How do you escape when someone’s got you pinned?”

His voice was low and rasped right against her ear. And still she couldn’t really think about the words. DG tried to get her hands free and failed. “I don’t know, Cain.”

“I’ve got your hands. You’ve got elbows, knees and feet. Try again.” His ribs moved against her back as his breath pushed and caught over the skin of her neck. “Again, DG.” Elbows tried for his ribs. She didn’t connect as Cain blocked the jab with a quick twist of his arms, one hand moving to control her hip with wide spread fingers. “Try again,”

//Knees or feet, think…// Bad guys expected you to pull away… be unpredictable. Dragging in a breath, DG suddenly stepped back between his ankles and dropped her weight against his knee.

She laughed as Cain wobbled on his heels. The laughter then stopped as the impact of two bodies onto a hard wood floor knocked the breath from her lungs. She laid back against his shoulder, grinning when his hands thunked loose on the floor. “How’s that, Cain?”

“Good enough, Princess, good enough.” He gave a low chuckle and moved his hands under his head. “Though, this is where you stand, kick me twice in the head and run off.”

Rolling to her side, DG sat up enough to see his face. His voice said it was a joke. So did the smile. But his eyes…they were saying something else. “Why would I do that? I’m still gloating about sweeping you off your feet.” 

He looked up at her from the floor, blue eyes on her face. Those eyes moved to her lips and for just an instant she completely understood the look in them: heat and need. Cain was thinking about kissing her… and he wanted to do it. “You did at that.” He dragged his eyes back to hers and forced the heat away.

DG knew she had looked at him exactly that way dozens of times. But never had she gotten one of those heated looks from him.

And there was no chance in hell she was going to let it pass without acting on it. //Please, Cain,// Barely breathing, DG rested one hand on his chest, leaned down, and finally felt his lips against her own. The ribs under her fingers jerked and heaved as he took in a ragged breath. His lips parted against hers just enough to feel the warm heat of his breath. //Cain,// 

He was frozen for a handful of seconds and she took full advantage of it, sliding just the tip of her tongue past his lips.

Suddenly Cain wasn’t frozen anymore. A big hand fisted in her hair, dragging her closer against him. Now he was kissing her back urgently, his lips and tongue exploring a more than willing mouth. On its own, DG’s body melted into the hard lines of his chest, hands sliding over his shoulders to the smooth edge of his jaw. Strong fingers closed against the curve of her hip, pulling her tighter along his body.

And God it felt so good.

000

There was absolutely no reason in existence good enough for him to be standing here with DG in his arms. That, however, was no reason to stop. Closing his fingers against her hip, Cain cuddled her closer under the cover of protecting his ribs. “Try again,”

He hadn’t thought she could get closer until she stepped right back into his chest and started laughing. Cain barely felt the floor slam into his back. Instead all his nerves were consumed with the feel of her curves pressing closer. //Stop it, Tinman, stop it now.// If he didn’t get his hands off her right now, Cain knew he’d use them. Forcing his grip open was the first step, letting them fall away was the second. 

“How’s that, Cain?” 

//Amazing, DG// “Good enough, Princess, good enough.” Her hair trailed across his shoulder and the sweet curves of her body were still too close to his itching fingers. Forcing a laugh, Cain locked those treacherous hands behind his head. “Though this is where you stand, kick me twice in the head, and run off.” 

She pulled away just a little, turning so she could see his face and he couldn’t help but see hers. //So beautiful.// Cain loved her smile. “Why would I do that? I’m still gloating about sweeping you off your feet?”

His eyes betrayed him for a moment, falling to her lips as he considered the idea. //What would it feel like to kiss you?// “You did at that.” Something in her face changed and Cain knew she’d seen it, seen something in his face.

A tiny hand covered his racing heart as DG leaned closer. She was going to kiss him and he couldn’t have stopped her to save his own life. //DG,// Her lips finally touched his for real; soft, warm, and just a little hesitant. //So damn perfect.// His breath caught, turning ragged when she didn’t pull back. 

He managed to hold still until the very tip of her tongue stroked across his lips. She crossed a line and every muscle in his body demanded he cross back. Cain couldn’t help but obey, fisting a hand in the softness of her hair. He was starving for her taste, drinking her in eagerly. And DG responded, her entire body moving closer against his as her hands dragged along muscles and skin to cup his face. 

And pulling him closer.

She wanted this. DG wanted him. She was melting into his arms and all this broken tinman with a heart could think about was getting her closer. Still exploring the sweet, hot depth of her mouth, Cain palmed the curve of her hip, dragging her body over his. //More, please, closer,//

A low sound crossed her lips, her body arching against his. “Cain,” Her hands shifted, nails digging into his shoulders when their hips met.

“DG,” His hands tightened, holding her still and closer. “Are you sure… that you want this… that you want me?” Cain nervously watched her face, needing to see, to know her answer. To feel it. “Please, Princess, tell me.” He knew he was begging and his fingers followed suit, sliding along her cheek to hold her eyes to his. If he didn’t see it in her eyes, part of him would never believe it. And Cain desperately needed to believe in the feel of this woman in his arms. “Please,”

The smile somehow started in her eyes before slowly curving her lips. Her laughter shook her ribs against his. “You can be stupid, you know that, Cain?” her lips brushed his softly before she pulled back to meet his eyes. “Yes, I want you. Yes, I’m sure. And yes, I want this.”

It was all over her face, sliding heat along his skin in the slow stroke of her fingers against his jaw. DG meant it. //Yes, Darling,// He felt something, some mixture of intense relief and need, move through him. And it moved him. “DG,” Suddenly his Darlin’ Girl was on her back between his chest and the floor, her hands pulling him closer. “My Darlin’” Arms holding her tight, Cain smiled and lowered his lips to hers. He’d never get enough of kissing her, of feeling her respond. 

Her hands tightened, lips opening eagerly to the stroke of his tongue. Her taste filled him, warmed him. And it wasn’t enough. Cain tucked his fingers into her hair to hold onto her kiss while the other hand learned the line of her hip and thigh. 

“Cain,” Her voice begged and so did her body. The knee in his hand lifted, angling the line of her inner thigh against his hip as she rubbed against him.

Every inch of his body felt the absolute perfection of her knees opening before his hips, her hands sliding inside his vest to reach his shirt buttons. Every inch of his body knew that if her fingers reached his skin, he’d strip her bare right here in her parent’s ballroom. There would be no chance of stopping it. //Stop, Cain, pull back now.// Forcing his hand off her hip, Cain caught her wrist. “Not here, my darling girl,” He pulled away weakly, rose to his feet, and held hands down to her. “Come with me,” 

He adored the shock and heat on her face as those tiny hands took his. “Where to, my Tinman?”

//Yes, yours, DG,// Cain pulled her to her feet and against his chest, needing her curves against his body. “To bed… if you … want to.” 

Suddenly, she wasn’t holding his hands . She was whispering “Yes,” against his lips before clinging to his neck for an urgent kiss. //Yes, DG.//

000

Before she knew it, Cain had taken away the delicious heat of his kiss and was leading her down the hall with more than an arm’s length of cold air between them. Her feet hurried to keep close enough for his fingers to hold hers tighter. Cain was much too far away as it was. Then DG found herself right up against his back as he stopped short at a corner.

“Cain,”

His arms called to her fingers and she saw no reason to resist, cupping a palm against each hard bicep. DG couldn’t believe she’d really gotten these arms around her, couldn’t believe that he wanted to hold her. That she was going to get more.

“Almost there, Darlin’” His hand slid along her back, tucking her close against his side. “So don’t distract me.” DG watched his eyes drop to her lips, softening and heating as they lingered. DG licked her lips and melted inside at the sound of his groan. She could distract him. She could make him lose control like he had on the ballroom floor.

And she loved that. “Hurry up, Cain,” DG pulled back to arm’s length and wound her fingers through his. “Time’s awastin’.” Damn, she loved his smiles. And she simply adored the way one of those smiles felt pressed to the palm of her hand.

“Yes, my Princess,” Three more corners and one flight of stairs later, Cain opened his bedroom door and led her inside with a hand on her back. The door closed and Cain pulled away completely. “Are you sure, DG? If I touch you again… I don’t think I can let you go.”

Good God, she loved him. Even with enough heat in his eyes to set off a forest fire, Cain was still giving her a way out. //No way, Tinman, no shutting me out now.//

She knew she was smiling as she stepped right into his open arms, hands rising to push his vest off over his shoulders. DG felt his breathing change against her hands. “What, Cain? Don’t you want to touch me?” Rising on her toes, she put her lips a mere breath from his and watched the heat in his eyes ignite.

Suddenly it was her back against his bedroom door with his hands sliding up her body. “My Darlin’ girl,” His lips growled against hers before he claimed her mouth with a desperate, breathless kiss.

Her hands clenched on his shoulders. Her legs wrapped tight around his waist, pulling every inch of his body harder against her own. //Cain,// The press of his hips between her thighs drove a breathless gasp up her throat. He was hard, ready, rubbing the length of his need against her like their clothes weren’t in the way. “Cain…oh… please.”

“You feel it, DG, right here, don’t you?” An arch of his hips drove a trembling shiver through all her nerves. He smiled, groaning against her lips. “Feel how much I always want to touch you?” 

When she could control her muscles again, DG dragged her hands along his shoulders to the buttons of his shirt, fingers working them open. “So touch me, my Tinman. What are you waiting for?” Dipping her head, DG licked a drop of sweat off the strained line of his throat. She laughed as every muscle in his body tightened and shook.

“Darlin’” His hands shifted to her hips as he lifted her away from the door and set her on the edge of his bed. “I’m not waiting anymore.” Then his fingers slipped under the edge of her shirt and peeled it off over her head. “DG,” On his knees between her ankles, Cain stared up at her. His hands shook as they lifted to slide up her ribs. “So beautiful,” 

She couldn’t move as his hands pulled her forward to let his lips trail down her throat and over her ribs. Now she couldn’t breathe under the exploration of his hands and mouth. “Cain, please,” He smiled against the curve of her breast, his fingers working at the clasp of her bra. “Hurry,” The fabric fell away and Cain finally cupped her in wide palms and rough fingers.

And it felt so damn good. “My Darlin’” Her hands slid inside the open collar of his shirt to feel the smooth, solid heat of his skin against her fingers. Those muscles moved as her only warning. Then his lips were closing around the aching peak of her breast, his tongue stroking and teasing her skin. His arms wrapped tight around her waist as his mouth fed at her skin.

It was…god, it was amazing. It was perfect. It was too much and not nearly enough.

She was half-naked in his arms and all he’d lost was a vest. //Not for long.// “Cain, I…” He kissed his way over her racing heart to taste and nip at her other breast, driving her breath from her lungs momentarily. “I need you… all of you. Right now.” 

Her fingers found his chest just long enough to push him back. He’d blown her mind and DG was going to return the favor even if it meant losing the feel of his mouth and his hands for a little while. “DG,”

His hands clung to her hips, trying to get her back into his arms. “No, Cain. I want you out of this shirt, then you can touch me all you want.” Her fingers fisted in said shirt, pulling it loose from his waistband. “Deal?”

“Deal,” Cain leaned back on his heels. His shirt hit the floor and before she could possibly finish staring at his chest, his hands were back at her waist, fingers hooking in the elastic bands. “Lift up,” 

Hand caught at his shoulders as her body obeyed automatically. Her mind was a step behind. “Cain?”

“All I want, remember, DG?” His smile widened as her shoes and clothes hit the floor near his shirt. “And I want all of you.”

//Cain,// She was going to melt, completely dissolve into a mindless puddle right here on his sheets if those big hands didn’t move a little faster in their torturous slide up her legs. “Oh, please, Cain!”

000

He must be dreaming. Had to be fast asleep and all alone. Because he simply couldn’t really be kneeling between DG’s ankles as she was naked and reaching for him on the edge of his bed. 

The gods weren’t that kind. Ever. //Please, don’t let me wake up.// His fingers found the delicate bones of her ankles and started a slow trip north. If he was going to wake up any second, he was going to feel every single inch of her skin first. //DG, my Princess, my Darlin’ Girl.//

“Oh, please, Cain!” Her fingers clutched at the bare skin of his shoulders, burning him alive with just her hands. Then it wasn’t just her hands. His DG slid down into his lap and it was every inch of that gorgeous skin heating his chest and arms. “I need all of you, Cain.” Her hips pressed over his. Her breasts rubbed against his chest. Her arms and legs squeezed him closer. And her lips found and claimed his. She had him. Every inch of his body and every ounce of his soul. And if he didn’t get a grip on himself and her back onto the bed, then his DG was going to get every inch of him right here on the floor.

Especially when those gorgeous little hands went for his belt. “No, Darlin’” Catching both her wrists, Cain pinned those dangerous fingers to his chest where they were still struggling to move. “Wait, DG.”

“What for, Cain? Seriously impatient princess here.” Her body shifted against his and he had to release her hands to stop her hips. If she moved, he’d explode right here in his pants.

But his hands betrayed him, stroking over her skin and guiding the motion of her hips against his. “You win,” Somehow Cain got them both into the center of the bed without losing one inch of her skin against his. “Go ahead and take me, your impatience.” //I’m yours.//

Cain loved her quick smile until he lost himself in her kiss, fisting both hands in her hair. Her hands, unchecked, moved down every inch of his chest in a slow stroke before attacking his belt.

Buckle, button, and zipper seemed to melt out of the way of her fingers and then Cain melted into her hands. //Darlin’// He couldn’t move, or breathe, or think. Cain fisted both hands in the sheets near her hair, focusing what tiny control he had towards not spilling over between her fingers. “Oh, please, DG,”

She laughed, her breasts rubbing against his ribs and her hands tightening and stroking his length. “Please, what, Cain? What do you need?” 

//You, only you.// He needed to make her feel as good as the simple touch of her hands made him feel. Catching her wrists, Cain pinned her hands above her head. “I need to touch you, DG. I need to feel you.” He watched her eyes as he dragged one hand up the inside of her thigh. Such soft, smooth skin under his fingers. Her curves were addictive against his body. And under his exploring fingers, DG was soft and ready. “DG,”

Her hips arched into his hands, her lips opening on a wordless sound as her eyes closed. His Darlin’ Girl was helpless and begging in his arms. And she was going to get everything she wanted and more. And he was going to hear her voice scream his name.

‘Cause he knew the second he got inside her, all control would be lost. And he still wanted to make her feel good. To feel her… taste her. Pressing two fingers deep inside her, Cain kissed down her ribs to bury his face against the line of her waist. His hands slid and stroked the curve of her hips and thighs as he settled his shoulders between her knees. DG shifted under him, her nails suddenly digging into his back of his neck. “Cain?”

He smiled against her inner thigh at her nerves in her voice. Sometimes age was an advantage. “As much as I want. Remember, DG?” A flick of his tongue over her skin set her nails even tighter into his skin. He loved it. 

“O…Ok, Cain,” Her heels braced against his sheets and her body relaxed into his hands. Her fingers slid along the back of his neck softly. 

//That’s my girl, let me show you.// Cain looked up the length of her body, all soft and warm sprawled over his sheets, hair tangled over his pillow. //Gorgeous.// He lowered his head and stroked the tip of his tongue between her thighs. She tasted… so good. “Oh, Darlin’” Holding her arching hips in his hands, Cain was going to make her shatter under his lips, around his tongue. //Come on, Darlin’//

“Cain,” Her voice shook, her hands and legs trembling as she pulled him closer. “Cain, please.” Her body moved helplessly against his. When he finally got inside her, those tiny little movements were going to drive him insane and out of control. //I’m not losing control first.//

Hers hands changed their grip, fingers pulling at him desperately. “Cain…I need…stop.”

Cain stopped instantly, hands releasing her hips as he moved to pull back. DG had changed her mind. He’d scared her, hurt her. His heart fell through his chest. “DG,”

Her hands stopped him, delicate fingers turning his eyes to hers. The heat on her face made his heart skip a beat and start racing. She wasn’t stopping. DG was wrapping her arms and legs around him with need in her face. “I need all of you, Cain. Not just a part.”

Cain obeyed the call of her skin and found himself on his back with his Darlin’ Girl across his chest. His hands guided her hips closer to the sound of helpless groans. “You’re sure, DG.”

He loved that smile, adored the stroke of her hands over his chest. “Yes, Cain. I don’t want to take this ride alone. I wanna go with you.”

Before he could catch his breath, DG shifted her hips and started to take him inside her body in a slow, careful plunge. She was… heaven: soft, wet, and tight. And deep. She was holding every inch of him so deep inside her body, Cain knew that if she moved at all, he’d be lost. Watching her eyes fall closed and her hands clench, he tightened his grip. //Please, Darlin’// “Don’t move, DG, not yet.” Sliding a hand up her back, Cain pulled her down to his chest for a breathless kiss. “You feel…perfect.”

000

She was going to shatter, right here in his bed with only the stroke of his tongue and the grip of his hands. //No, not like this.// DG wanted all of him. Right now. “I need all of you, Cain. Not just a part.”

Those hands helped her hips find his, pressing the hard length of his erection almost home. And she loved it, moving her hands over the gorgeous lines of his chest. //So close,// “You’re sure, DG.”

It wasn’t a question, but she answered him anyway. “Yes, Cain. I don’t want to take this ride alone. I wanna go with you.” The look of desperate need on his face took her breath away. And it was time to take him. Bracing her hands on his chest, DG felt his hands help the angle of her hips and started to press down around him. He filled her, inch by slow, perfect inch. //Cain,// He felt … so good, so right. His hands on her skin, the look on his face, the hard, gentle strength of his body against and inside hers. She couldn’t breathe around the feel of Cain finally, finally inside her. //Yes,//

His hands tightened, forcing her eyes back open and to his face. “Don’t move, DG, not yet.” His eyes dropped to her lips as his arms pulled her down against his chest, hands still holding her hips motionless against his. “You feel …perfect.”

//So do you, Cain.// DG slid both hands up his chest to the hard line of his jaw, opening to the sweet, breathless rush of his kiss. It was perfect, but not nearly enough. “Cain,” Eyes locked to his, DG smiled against his lips and moved around the hard length of him. Every inch of her body felt and responded to the gentle friction of skin against skin. “You’re so …” Words failed her and all she could was kiss him and move again. 

Cain felt it too, his hands angling her hips to press even deeper. “Yes, Darlin’, like that.” She watched the muscles of his arms ripple as his body moved to meet hers. Each thrust, each arch, each inch of skin contact drove her closer and closer to the shattering point. “Come on, my Princess, move with me. Show me.”

His hands stroked from the skin of her thighs to the curves of her breasts and back. Each pass of his fingers led her body closer and tighter against his. “Cain, more, please.”

His arms closed around her. His lips found hers. DG found herself on her back with Cain’s body pressed high and hard between her knees. “DG, you’re … amazing.” His hands moved to her thigh, guiding her knees up his ribs to change the angle. “DG,” 

His length pressed against nerves she’d never known she had, sending helpless bursts of sensations through al her nerves. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, holding his eyes with her own. “Cain,” 

“Right here, Sweet Darlin’. I got ya.” His hands cupped her face, fingers tangling in her hair as he led her lips to his. “Reach for it, my Princess, right here.”

DG got lost in his kiss. Her hands clutched desperately at his shoulders as her body rode the shining edge of pleasure with each plunge of his body. The urgent need of his lips, his hands pushed her over that edge. “Cain!”

She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. All she could do was feel as Cain shouted her name and collapsed against her. And it felt incredible. DG cuddled him closer, fingers gliding and stroking over his back and shoulders. His breath was heavy and ragged against the skin of her throat as he wrapped her in trembling arms. Big hands rubbed the length of her body, rough fingers ending up in her hair and cupping her hip. Lips pressed to her pulse, warm and soft trailing up to her ear. “DG,” Helplessly she turned to catch those lips with her own, desperate for just a little more of him. 

Even as it was perfect, lying here in his arms, as close to him as she ever hoped to be. It still wasn’t enough. It wouldn’t ever be enough until she could feel Cain in every single cell of her body. Always.

She adored the tight grip of his arms and the tangle of his fingers in her hair. Only when DG pulled back from his kiss, did she realize he’d rolled to his back. Those gorgeous eyes stared up at her as his fingers stroked her cheek. “Darlin’, I don’t think I can let you go again.”

//Oh, my sweet Tinman,// Letting her fingers slide along his jaw, DG leaned in close to whisper against his lips. “I don’t want you to let go, Cain. No one’s gonna make me let you go.” She loved the low groan on his lips, the way his hands tightened, pulling her deeper into the kiss. DG adored the urgent dance of his tongue against hers.

His fingertips hovered near her pulse, his need and concern trembling against her skin. “Your parents?” Cain’s eyes were locked on her face.

All the better to show him her quick smile and the need in her eyes. DG knew exactly how vital Cain was to her. And once her parents saw that, their blessing would be guaranteed. “Want me happy and safe.” She spread her hands wide against the hard muscles of his chest, feeling his arms pulling her closer. “The only way I’m gonna be safe and happy is if I’m with you, Cain.” DG watched his face as she dragged in a shaky breath, reaching for the words she’d pushed away before. “I love you, Cain. I need you.”

The chest under her hands heaved. Piercing blue eyes searched hers. A strong hand caught in her hair, leading her down close, foreheads almost touching. “DG,” Those eyes squeezed closed as he gave a low groan. His arms tightened, squeezing all the air from her lungs. Not that she could breathe past the heat in his eyes when they locked on hers. “I love you, my Darlin’ Girl, my Princess. I love you so much, and I will never let you go again.” His lips claimed hers, an urgent thrust of his tongue dancing against hers. Every inch of her body felt the desperate need and heat of his and loved it, melting into the feel of him. DG could feel Cain’s love in every cell of her body and it was heaven.

000


	3. Chivalry is alive and well

His Darling Girl  
By AnitaB  
Chapter 3: Chivalry is alive and well

He loved nothing more in the world than this moment in time. DG, his precious princess, his darling girl, was cuddled against his bare chest, naked and sleeping in his arms. Her hair curled around his fingers. Her arms held him close, her knee crossed his hip, toes against his thigh. His mind couldn’t seem to move past her words. //You love me…// His arms would never get enough of holding her. His body would never get enough of her smooth skin and soft curves. 

Cain would never be able to let her go again. And in his world that meant only one thing. It was time to talk to her parents.

Even if it meant losing the heat of her skin against his for a little while. //DG,// Pulling her close for another breath, Cain brushed his lips across her forehead before carefully sliding out of her arms and out of bed.

“Hm, Cain,” He paused, watching her stretch and shift against his sheets. She was so beautiful when she cuddled into his blanket and gave a sleepy moan.

“I’ll be back, Darlin’” Cain tucked the blanket up around her shoulders and brushed her hair back. He forced himself to pull back from her skin and reach for his clothes. Cain watched her while he dressed, making sure she was settling back to sleep. 

He took a deep breath and straightened his collar and vest. At this time of day the queen would be in her garden watching the suns rise. Nine days out of ten, her husband was with her.

“Your majesty?” The sound of his own voice shocked him just a little. It was quiet. Almost scared. DG was everything. If he lost her somehow… “May I speak with you?”

DG’s mother turned, gifting him with a smile and an extended hand. “Of course, Captain. Have a seat.” He’d seen echoes of that smile on DG’s face. Her husband stepped up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. The smile on the queen’s lips took on even more shadings of DG’s when she touched him. It gave him hope.

Sinking into a chair, Cain stared at his hands a moment.

“Is something wrong, Captain?”

//Wrong?....No.// “There’s nothing wrong.” There was no easy way to say it, so he’d just have to spit it out. “I’m in love with DG. She loves me, too. I want your blessing to ask her to marry me.” A rushing sound filled his ears and he found himself rushing his words. “I know I’m not the man you’d choose for her, an old soldier, a common Tin Man. But I’ll keep DG happy, safe. I’ll love her and protect her every day of my life.” Cain’s hands tightened until his knuckles went white. “Please, your majesties.” 

DG’s parents shared a smile before her mother reached out a delicate hand to cover his own battle-roughened fingers. “Breathe, Captain.” Her lavender eyes smiled first at him, before it started to curve her lips. “We’ve been waiting for months, hoping the two of you would figure it out.” Her soft laughter finally unknotted his clenched hands. 

DG’s father moved to lay a hand on his shoulder. “You have our blessing, son. Not that my willful daughter would need it.” A low laugh sounded in Cain’s ear as the queen’s consort returned to her side. “Like her mother, my baby girl has always had a mind and a will of her own.” 

“She does indeed and I love her for it.” Cain found himself smiling at his darling girl’s parents, relief making his heart race. They’d said yes.

“Cain?”

Every nerve in his body responded to his name on DG’s lips. Her voice pulled him to his feet and around to face her. //My darlin’ girl,// Cain opened his arms and caught her against his chest mid-step. “My princess,” 

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips found his. //Oh, my sweet girl,// Even knowing both her parents were mere feet behind him, Cain was helpless to resist the delicious heat of her kiss. His fingers fisted in her hair, holding her closer along with every muscle in his body. He would never get enough of her in his arms, enough of her taste and heat. Her knee slid up the outside of his thigh. His darling girl was about to climb him in front of her parents.

“My darlin’ girl,” Cain forced his fingers out of her hair and his hands to push her back to her heels.

“You left me,” DG wasn’t about to move back, her arms still wrapped tight around his shoulders. “I woke up alone and cold, Cain.” Her fingers stroked along his jaw as her eyes flashed up at him. She certainly wasn’t going to let him off the hook. It was time to show her that he wasn’t going anywhere .

He smiled, catching her hands and sinking to his knees before her. “Never again, my Princess.” Cain watched her eyes flick to her parents before locking to his with a question on her face. “I want you to wake up in my arms every day for the rest of our lives. I love you, DG, marry me.”

He watched her eyes widen, her lips part, and her knees shake. He felt her hands tighten and her body sway. DG dropped to her knees and leaned close against his chest. “Cain, tell me… tell me you mean it.” 

Gathering her closer, he pressed her palm to his heart and cupped a hand along her cheek. “You believe I love you, don’t you, DG?” 

Cain adored her quick smile and automatic nod. “Yes…”

“And you love me, don’t you, my darlin’?” In his arms every single inch of her pressed closer against his chest. Her hand spread wide over his heart as she wrapped the other arm around his neck.

“Yes, Wyatt Cain, I love you very much.” Her eyes never moved from his, truth written all over her face. //That’s my girl,//

“Then I mean it, my darlin’ girl, every word. Say yes.” His hands smoothed along her back, pulling her even closer, even tighter. Until he could feel her heart racing against his ribs. “Give this broken Tinman your heart. Marry me, my Princess. Say yes.”

Her eyes slowly closed, her arms and his tightening until they both struggled to breathe. And still she didn’t speak. //Please, DG, please say yes.// Finally her eyes opened to show him the shine of tears and the biggest smile he’d ever seen on her lips. “Yes, Cain, my Tinman. Yes, I’ll marry you. Yes, yes, yes.” 

Her hair caught between his fingers as her lips opened against his in a deep and breathless kiss. A sharp sound reminded Cain of where they were and who was still watching. By force of will, he ended the kiss but couldn’t stand to let her out of his arms. Not yet, not ever. “Your majesties, I apologize.”

“Don’t. You’ve made my daughter happy. You’ll soon be my son. You have no apologies to make to me.” The queen pulled DG into a hug with a smile. “And you, my Angel. You and I have plans to make.” Her lavender eyes flicked over DG’s shoulder to Cain’s face. “When you’re available, that is.”

Cain knew exactly what was going to keep his princess busy for awhile. He was going to drag her back to his bed the second he could. And never let her out of his arms again. //My Princess, my bride.//

000 

The end.


End file.
